fireball_studios_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Fireball Video Game Universe
The Fireball Video Game Universe (FVGU) is an American media franchise and shared universe that is centered on a series of Fireball Studios's video games, The franchise has expanded to include video game, anime, cartoon and comic book related franchises into one shared universe in a video game. The shared universe, much like the original Fireball Studios in pop culture, was established by crossing over common plot elements, settings, and characters. The first video game released in the FVGU was Super Baxter 1 (2016), which began the first phase of the universe entirely. Super Baxter 1 was released on the main SuperBaxterBros GameJolt Page, in which it will be moved into a brand new page on GameJolt named Fireball Studios. Development Video Games By 2013, Fireball Studios began planning to independently produce its start in the video game industry using Game-Maker 8.1. Previously, Fireball was in search and need to find a perfect programming tool to use to create its video game universe. In 2015, a Beta called Super Baxter: Platforms was a Test to be sure that Fireball Studios was really ready for the games to happen, in-which it has successfully happened. The Universe had started it all off around February 11th, 2016 starting with Super Baxter 1 and beyond. In 2017, it was announced that there will be more universes coming to the video game universe (Real Life, Fire Hair, Mahou Shounen Nicolas, Miraculous Red and more.) Featured Games Spin-Offs Non-Canon Fireball series Other Games Gallery Phase One Super Baxter 1 USA Box Art.png|Super Baxter 1 Super Baxter 2 USA Box Art.png|Super Baxter 2: Mahroe's Resurrection Real Life Box Art.png|Real Life Miraculous Red Box Art.png|Miraculous Red Mahou Shounen Nicolas Portable Box Art.png|Mahou Shounen Nicolas: Portable Super Baxter 3 Box Art.png|Super Baxter 3: JC Fight Girl Box Art.png|Fight Girl Fire Hair Box Art.png|Fire Hair Phase Two Spirit Halloween I Box Art.png|Spirit Halloween I Kaikeimon Box Art.png|Kaikeimon Unknown Phase Dragon Ball Fire Vol 1 Box Art.png|Dragon Ball Fire Vol. 1 Real Life 2 The Crusaders Box Art.png|Real Life 2: The Crusaders Vortex Cast Temple of Anubis Box Art.png|Vortex Cast: Temple of Anubis Dragon Boy Box Art.png|Dragon Boy Azuma Kinboshi Box Art.png|Azuma Kinboshi Junrei's Fushigina Gūzen The Game Box Art.png|Junrei's Fushigina Gūzen: The Game Spin-Offs Non-Canon Headers Phase One Super Baxter 1 Header.png|Super Baxter 1 Super Baxter 2 Header.png|Super Baxter 2: Mahroe's Resurrection Real Life Header.png|Real Life Miraculous Red Header.png|Miraculous Red Mahou Shounen Nicolas Portable Header.png|Mahou Shounen Nicolas: Portable Super Baxter 3 Header.png|Super Baxter 3: JC Fight Girl Header.png|Fight Girl Fire Hair Header.png|Fire Hair Phase Two Spirit Halloween I Header.png|Spirit Halloween I Kaikeimon Header.png|Kaikeimon Unknown Phase Dragon Ball Fire Vol 1 Header.png|Dragon Ball Fire Vol. 1 Real Life 2 The Crusaders Header.png|Real Life 2: The Crusaders Vortex Cast Temple of Anubis Header.png|Vortex Cast: Temple of Anubis Dragon Boy Header.png|Dragon Boy Azuma Kinboshi Game Header.png|Azuma Kinboshi Junrei's Fushigina Gūzen The Game Header.png|Junrei's Fushigina Gūzen: The Game Reception TCT Studios Trivia *Real Life is the most viewed game of Phase One of Fireball Studios. **It is also currently the most darkest game on Fireball Studios' GameJolt Page. See Also *Fireball Cinematic Universe *Fireball Anime & Manga Universe *Fireball Animation *Fireball Comic-Book Universe *Fireball Universe Category:Universes